Naruto: Aventuras en Kumo
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Titulo Alternativo. Naruto se entera en su cumpleaños del zorro y harto de los maltratos huye de aldea, llega a Kumo. Ahi conoce a un famoso ninja veterano quien ayudara al rubio. Tambien conoce a Killerbee desde niño y se hacen buenos amigos.
1. Prologo

**Holaaaaaaaa, aquí vengo con un nuevo fic ahora de Naruto, espero les guste jejeje, esta idea no se realmente si esta explotada o no, ya que no ando mucho x ese fandom, en fin espero les guste.**

**Naruto Ninja de Kumo**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, 10 de Octubre 5 años atrás**

Se ve al Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato con su hijo recién nacido en brazos luchar contra el Zorro de las Nueve Colas conocido como Kyubi, el demonio es sellado en el bebe, pero el Hokage y su esposa mueren al terminar el sellado, dejando al pequeño rubio en un orfanato, pero poco antes de que Minato muriera expreso su ultima voluntad a Sarutobi Hiruzen quien fue restituido como Hokage en lo que se buscaba un sucesor digno, la ultima voluntad del Yondaime fue que su hijo fuera visto como un héroe, pero eso no ocurriría…

**Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, 10 de Octubre 5 años después**

Se ve a un niño rubio con marcas de bigotes en la cara corriendo asustado, siendo perseguido de cerca por una turba de borrachos y aldeanos que salian de "caceria" como cada año, para vengar a sus familiares que murieron durante el ataque del Kyubi hace cinco años.

– Por favor, déjenme ir – Dijo Naruto

– Hoy vas a morir maldito demonio –

– ¡Sí! ¡Que muera! –

Un par de Jounin vigilaban que nadie se acercara y habían insonorizado el callejón para que el Sandaime no se enterara de la golpiza, sin saber que Sarutobi veía todo desde su esfera de cristal, tomo nota de los Jounin, para castigarlos mas tarde y de paso ejecutar a los que rompieron su ley. Sin embargo ocurrió algo que el Hokage no esperaba y es que uno de los Chunin (Iruka) le solto la sopa (NdA: Mexicanismo usado cuando alguien dice una verdad) al rubio sobre el Zorro y lo ocurrido hace conco años. Hiruzen estaba furioso al ver lo que acababa de hacer uno de sus mejores Chunin, pero decidió seguir observando para ver como se desarrollaba la situación, una vez que se alejo la turba de ahí apareció un ANBU con mascara de perro y se llevo a Naruto a su departamento para curarlo.

– Inu-nii – Dijo el Jinchuriiki al ver a su protector

– Naruto, perdóname por no llegar antes – Dijo Inu (Kakashi)

– Voy a irme de la aldea, Inu-nii –

– ¿E-estas seguro de eso Naruto? – Pregunto Kakashi quitándose su mascara ANBU

– Si, ya no puedo soportar tantos maltratos, por algo que yo no hice, siendo el responsable el maldito zorro que esta en mi interior –

– ¿Como es que sabes del Kyubi? –

– Iruka me lo conto – Respondio el niño

– Esta bien Naruto, te ayudare a salir del aldea, pero prométeme que volveras algún dia – Pidio el ninja copia

– No te aseguro nada, pero hare lo posible –

Poco antes de irse, Naruto fue con el Hokage para avisarle que se iba, pero que haría lo posible por volver algún dia, pues el quería mucho a la aldea aun que los aldeanos no lo quisieran a el. El rubio llego a la torre Hokage donde el Sandaime leia su librito naranja y soltaba pequeñas risitas de colegiala cada que cambiaba de pagina.

– Jiji, me voy de la aldea – Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sarutobi se atragante con su bebida

– Pero que locuras dices Naruto –

– Como escuchaste Jiji, no seguire aguantando los maltratos de los aldeanos cuando no fue culpa mia que murieran sus familiares –

– No puedo retenerte en la aldea, por que eres un civil, sin embargo me sentiré muy solo sin ti – Comento el Sandaime

– Hare todo lo posible por volver algún dia y tomar tu lugar como Hokage –

– Espero vivir hasta ese dia –

– Debo irme Jiji – Dijo el Jinchuriki

– ¿A dónde iras Naruto? –

– No lo sé, todavía –

– Cuidate mucho Naruto – Dijo el Sandaime mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo

Naruto salió de la torre y corrió hacia su departamento, para recoger sus pocas cosas e irse aprovechando la noche, sin saber que no volveria muy pronto a su aldea natal, Kakashi apareció pocos minutos después vestido como ANBU listo para acompañar al rubio hasta la frontera de la aldea.

El rubio y su acompañante iban corriendo por el bosque, alejándose mas y mas de la aldea a cada segundo, Naruto estaba triste ya que sabia que irse de ahí era difícil, pero debía hacerlo para evitar maltratos y sufrimiento ocasionado por los ignorantes aldeanos, una vez en la frontera se separaron y Kakashi volvió a Konoha para informar al Sandaime que había acompañado al Jinchuriki en su escape.

– Hokage-sama –

– Ah Kakashi eres tu –

– Acompañe a Naruto hasta la frontera del Pais del Fuego –

– Bien hecho Kakashi – Dijo Sarutobi

– Gracias Hokage-sama – Respondio Inu

Naruto acampo en el bosque ya que la noche había llegado y no quio arriesgarse a contnuar viajando de noche, pudiendo ser atacado o comido por algún animal salvaje o por bandidos. Al dia siguiente continuo su camino sin saber realmente a donde iba.

En la lejanía se veía la aldea de Kumo, famosa por su enorme poder militar y también por tener dos Jinchurikis en su aldea, claro que Naruto no sabia ese ultimo dato, viendo que eso era lo mas cercano que tenia, se dirigió a la aldea de la Nube.

Llego a dicho lugar y los guardias le bloquearon el paso, preguntando quien era y que quería con la aldea, el rubio explico que había huido de su aldea, por que lo maltrataban, ocultando al Kyubi ya que no sabia que pensarían de el al tener sellado a semejante bestia adentro. Le pidieron que esperara un ANBU que lo llevaría con el Raikage para que hablara con el y ya luego veria que hacer, el ANBU llego y juntos caminaron hacia la oficina del Raikage, cuando el rubio vio al líder de la aldea se quedo sin palabras, el esperaba un hombre viejo y pervertido como Sarutobi sin embargo el Raikage era alto moreno y con enormes musculos, tenia un aura de autoridad y poder rodeándolo.

– ¿Qué pasa niño, eres mudo? – Pregunto el Raikage

– Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, Raikage-sama –

– _Este niño es idéntico a Minato_ – Penso el musculoso hombre

– Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado –

– Salgan todos de aquí – Ordeno A (NdA: Nombre del Raikage)

Despues de escuchar la historia de Naruto, el Raikage decidió asignarle un departamento y mandarlo a la academia para tener ventaja sobre el resto de las grandes aldeas de los países elementales en caso de una nueva guerra mundial.

– Bien Naruto te asignare un departamente y podras ir a la academia ninja de Kumo, por ahora ve a esta dirección y dile que yo te mande a quien este ahí y tambien dile que venga para aca – El hombre le da un papel al niño.

**CONTINUARA**

**Aquí termina el fic, espero les haya gustado ya saben comenten en el botón que esta abajo jeje**


	2. Capitulo 1: Entrenamiento

**Aquí estoy de nuevo! Con el cap 1 espero les guste jeje**

**Naruto Ninja de Kumo**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 1: Entrenamiento**

Media hora después de que Naruto se fue de la oficina de A, un hombre de mas de 80 años vestido con el uniforme de Jounin estándar toco la puerta, dicho anciano era quien estaba en la casa a donde había ido el rubio, el hombre saludo al Raikage y se pusieron a platicar.

– Pense que Naruto tardaría mas en llegar a tu casa, G –

– ¿Por qué lo enviaste Raikage-sama? – Pregunto el anciano.

Ántes de responder, A insonorizo la habitación para asegurarse que nadie mas escuchara lo que iba a decir a continuación.

– Es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi – Explico el Raikage

– ¿E-Esta seguro de eso? –

– El mismo me lo dijo y Yugito lo comprobó hace un momento –

– ¿Y donde entro yo en la ecuación? –

– Ayudaras con su entrenamiento durante dos años en lo que entra a la academia – Comento A

– ¿Por que yo y no su hermano? –

– Por que Bee, es un idiota que solo hace rimas, además tu eres el mejor usuario de Raiton de la aldea y peleaste con el Niidaime Hokage –

– Bueno esta bien, acepto, pero no le enseñare la técnica que me gano mi apodo –

– Muy bien, entonces mañana inician el entrenamiento – Finalizo la conversación A

Mientras tanto en casa del anciano, Naruto estaba aburrido, hace media hora llego a la casa y esperaba algún poderoso Jounin, y encontró un anciano mas viejo que Sarutobi sentado en una mesedora viendo hacia la calle, pero lo que el rubio no sabia es que ese hombre había sido uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de la aldea y que había peleado contra Senju Tobirama el Niidaime Hokage quien le dio el apodo de Kuro Kaminari debido a su poderoso ataque Kuro Kami que consistía en una tormenta de relámpagos negros, dicho ataque era la versión Raiton del Amateratsu de los Uchiha, G salio con vida de dicha pelea.

Él anciano volvió a su casa, para hablar con su rubio discipulo recién asignado por el Raikage y aun que dijo que no le enseñaría su mejor ataque, podía llegar a cambiar de opinión respecto a eso, todo dependía de que tan buen alumno resultaba ser el rubio.

– Por cierto Gaki (NdA: Gaki: Mocoso), Raikage-sama quiere verte – Dijo G

– ¡Hai! –

Naruto fue corriendo a la oficina del líder de la aldea para ver que quería decirle, una vez que llego Mabui, la secretaria del musculoso hombre lo dejo pasar a la oficina donde A estaba sentando frente a su escritorio lleno de documentos por firmar y revisar.

– Quiero hablar sobre algo importante contigo Naruto y que al parecer nadie de tu anterior aldea te dijo – Comenzo el Raikage a hablar – Es sobre tu familia, Naruto –

– Pero yo no tengo familia soy huérfano – Dijo el niño a punto de llorar

– Eso lo se, pero nadie nunca te dijo quienes fueron tus padres y es algo que voy a decirte yo mismo – Dijo el moreno antes de insonorizar nuevamente su oficina pues conocía muy bien a su secretaria y lo chismosa que ella podía llegar a ser.

El rubio asintió y dejo que A continuara su relato, dos horas después Naruto estaba llorando y bastante enojado con su aldea natal pues le habían ocultado mucha información sobre su Clan, sus padres y otras cosas que si bien no eran tan importantes, debía saberlas.

Una vez que dejo de llorar y de haber aceptado el hecho de que no podía volver a Konoha, decidió sentrarse en su entrenamiento, asi como inscribirse a la academia, pues el año siguiente iniciaban las clases, el Jinchuriki salió de la oficina con un nuevo objeto en mente: **ser Raikage.**

Al dia siguiente nuestro rubio protagonista fue despertado muy temprano, aun faltaban unas cuatro horas para que el sol saliera, pero según E, era el momento perfecto para comenzar a entrenar, el anciano hizo al muchacho darle tres vueltas a la aldea, escalar una montaña, y nadar en el lago de agua helada, todo eso solo había sido el calentamiento, luego del desayuno vendría el entrenamiento con Ninjutsu Raiton.

Asi pasaron rápidamente seis meses durante los cuales se repetía dia a dia la misma rutina, correr, escalar y nadar, solo que ya no tardaba tanto como al inicio, y a este momento ya tenia 3 Jutsus aprendidos y dominados, Raiton: Gian, Raiton: Jibashi y Suiryūdan no Jutsu, este ultimo para potenciar sus ataques eléctricos.

Otros tres meses pasaron y cada vez se acercaba mas el inicio de clases en la academia, pero todavía tenia poco mas de un año para eso. El viejo cito a Naruto en el campo de entrenamiento que usaban regularmente, para decirle algo importante y es que el rubio había sido un mejor alumno de lo que el veterano había esperado, por lo que decidió enseñarle su mejor ataque, la técnica que le gano su apodo de Kuro Kaminari (NdA: Relampago Negro o algo asi). Naruto paso esos últimos tres meses aprendiendo y tratando de dominar dicho ataque.

– Bien gaki, te voy a enseñar mi mejor ataque y tendras el tiempo restante para dominarlo –

– Genial – Exclamo el rubio

– Naruto-san, Raikage-sama quiere verlo en su oficina – Dijo un ANBU apareciendo en una nube de humo.

– Anda – Fue todo lo que dijo el viejo

Naruto fue corriendo con el Raikage ya que al parecer era algo importante, llego luego de unos minutos y como ya era costumbre verlo por ahí, la secretaria lo dejo pasar,momentos después, debido a que A estaba ocupado atendiendo a unos Jounin.

– ¿Queria verme Raikage-sama? –´

– Si Naruto, quiero que aprendas un jutsu especial – Contesto el Raikage

– ¿Qué Jutsu? – Pregunto el Jinchuriki

– ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Exclamo A haciendo un sello de manos.

De una nube de humo apareció una copia exacta del Raikage, pero no era un simple Bunshin, este era solido y entre mas Chakra se le ponía a la técnica mas duraba el clon, en ese justo momento el musculoso hombre descubrió una forma de combatir el infame papeleo y decidió patentarla para que cada que algún Kage la usara le pagara derechos de autor. El rubio salió de la oficina acompañado por el líder de la aldea, mientras adentro una decena de clones se encargaban de terminar con el trabajo de A, mientras el original iba a su casa a hacer pesas.

El jinchuriki llego al departamento donde había estado viviendo desde hacia unos meses, desenrollo el pergamino y se puso a leer las especificaciones del Jutsu, era de rango: B, Ninjutsu en el que se crean a partir de las sombras multitud de cuerpos reales con una cantidad de chakra equivalentes en cada uno, todos los cuerpos creados dependen del real de forma que si la mente de este sufre algún trastorno (como genjutsu o perdida de la conciencia) los clones se deshacen o pueden sufrir el mismo trauma. Para la realización de esta técnica se necesita el gasto de una cantidad de chakra considerable, y tiene que ser capaz de distribuirlo por igual entre todas las replicas. El usuario puede crear la cantidad de clones que desee según la situación, pero la cantidad estándar es de cuatro.

Un clon de sombra se puede eliminar dándole un golpe certero ya que se desestabiliza. Una vez que se deshacen los clones, toda la experiencia acumulada por estos vuelve al cuerpo original, pero también el cansancio, aunque no el daño, esta habilidad es utilizada para poder comprender nuevas técnicas y las habilidades del rival.

– Wow, mucha información – Dijo Naruto después de haber leído el pergamino.

El rubio se puso de pie y comenzó a practicar con el Kage Bunshin, mientras eso pasaba en Konoha, cierto Sannin pervertido iba a visitar a su antiguo sensei para presentarle su nueva edición del Icha Icha, asi como saber como se encontraba el hijo de su alumno.

– Sensei – Grito Jiraiya entrando por la ventana como era su costumbre

– Ya te he dicho Jiraiya, que uses la puerta –

– Es mas divertido por la ventana – Exclamo el peliblanco

– No tienes remedio, bueno en fin, ¿A que has venido? – Pregunto el Sandaime.

– Ah, si, vine a traerte esto, y a ver como esta mi ahijado –

Sarutobi se puso triste cuando Jiraiya menciono al rubio, pues desde hacia mas de un año que no había sabido nada de el, ni donde estaba o si seguía con vida, pero no se sentía capaz de decírselo a su alumno puesto que había fallado a la promesa que hizo a Minato de cuidar a su hijo.

– Naruto, huyo de la aldea hace mas de un año, Jiraiya –

– ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Grito el Sannin.

– Año con año los aldeanos salian a "cazar" al demonio cada 10 de octubre, el pequeño Naruto recibia golpiza tras golpiza ese dia, lo dejaban semi-muerto y si no fuera por el Kyubi, no seguiría vivo. Sin embargo el año pasado el decidió huir de la aldea para no seguir sufriendo, Kakashi lo acompaño hasta la frontera del Pais del Fuego y no volvimos a saber de el, aun que me dijo que haría lo posible por volver algún dia.

– ¿Los Examenes Chunin, serán aquí en Konoha, verdad? –

– Si, es cierto aquí serán – Contesto el Hokage

– Algo me dice que veremos al Gaki por esas fechas –

Paso una semana y Naruto ya había dominado el Kage Bunshin aun que todavía le faltaba, practicar mas para dominarlo al 100%, paso el año y Naruto ya casi había dominado el ataque mas poderoso del viejo G, pero no era ni la mitad de destructivo que el del viejo, lo único que le hacia falta era mas practica, eso era todo.

Llego el tiempo de ir a la Academia, Naruto estaba nervioso ya que no sabia que tan difícil llegaría a ser ir a una escuela ninja, aun faltaban unos días para que iniciaran las clases, pero nuestro rubio protagonista aun no se había inscrito, por lo que fue a hablar con el Raikage, para obtener información y de paso entregarlo su pergamino.

Al dia siguiente el Jinchuriki fue despertado contra su voluntad por el viejo G ya que A le encomendó la tarea de despertar al rubio para su primer dia en la academia, a regañadientes Naruto despertó, se baño y se vistió con las ropas que el Raikage le había regalado ya que no le gusto para nada tanto naranja al líder de la aldea, dicha ropa era un pantalón ANBU negro, con portakunai en una pierna, una camisa negra con llamas azules en las mangas y una capa negra, la capa fue idea de Bee.

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno aquí termina el cap jeje, espero les haya gustado! Ya saben denle al botón que esta abajo!**


	3. Chapter 2: Genin

**Aquí estoy de nuevo! Con el cap 2 vemos como va tomando forma esto hahaha**

**Naruto Ninja de Kumo**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 2: Genin**

Naruto se sento en uno de los pocos lugares libres en el salón, dicho lugar comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco y faltaban escasos minutos para que las clases dieran inicio, muchos de los futuros Genin veian al rubio con admiración pues habían escuchado de sus padres sobre esa capa, ya que se decía que era una copia de la que el Sandaime Raikage había usado cuando venció a muchos enemigos que querían invadir la aldea.

Otros lo imiraban con algo de molestia y es que, aun que sabían la historia, no sabían como es que el había obtenido semejante reliquia, luego de que llegara el profesor, un Chunin llamado Natsui, quien era primo de Omoi, pero no era tan pesimista como el fanatico de las paletas.

– A ver mocosos, tomen asiento, que las clases van a iniciar – Dijo el Chunin.

De inmediato todos los niños se sentaron, hubo una presentación, tanto del profesor como los alumnos, cuando llego el turno del rubio, les conto que había escapado de su aldea natal, pero obviamente omitió al zorro que tenia en su interior y lo que A le conto sobre su familia.

Llego el receso y los futuros Genin salieron a comer y seguir conociéndose, el Jinchuriki de Konoha, estaba rodeado de niños que querían saber de el y un poco mas alejadas, el recién formado club de fans de Uzumaki Naruto, quien sobra decirlo ni enterado estaba, en un lugar muy alejado, Jiraiya sonreía orgullos de su ahijado, al parecer seria todo un conquistador.

– Vuelvan al salón, continuaremos con las clases – Dijo Natsui media hora después.

Todos volvieron al salón y de ahí se dirigieron a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la academia para comenzar con las clases practicas, Lanzamiento de Shuriken, Kunai, Taijutsu y demás, el grupo fue acomodado en equipos de 4, Naruto quedo en el último grupo. Una vez que les toco Naruto quedo como el mejor de su equipo, luego siguió un pequeño torneo de Taijutso para ver que tan hábiles eran, sobra decir que el rubio y algunos herederos de clanes salieron ilesos, debido a su previo entrenamiento.

Paso el tiempo y Naruto asi como otros 20 chicos se gruaduaron con honores, aun que el rubio fue elegido como el novato del año, fue felicitado por el Raikage, el consejo, Bee y otras personas importantes de la aldea, al dia siguiente seria la selección de los nuevos equipos, por la tarde del mismo dia de la graduación, G invito a comer a su discípulo, pero más tarde se arrepentiría de esa decisión ya que el rubio casi se acabo todos sus ahorros.

Al dia siguiente Naruto fue despertado por un rayo ya que al parecer había olvidado que era la selección de los equipos, por lo que su anciano maestro se tomo la molestia de despertarlo delicadamente.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Jiji? –

– Tienes un compromiso hoy, y el Raikage me paga por hacerlo –

Naruto salió de la casa, corriendo y llego a la academia unos minutos después, afortunadamente todavía no iniciaban la selección, pero la mayoría de alumnos ya estaban ahí presentes, momentos después Natsui entro al salón, y una vez que todos estuvieron sentados comenzó a leer la lista de equipos aprobada por el Raikage.

El rubio estaba en su mundo mientras el Chunin encargado de la academia explicaba cosas sobre el trabajo en equipo y cosas asi, tratando de hacer tiempo para decirles que solo un equipo había sido seleccionado por el Raikage, por fin se armo de valor y dijo que solo tres personas habían sido graduadas, dos niños y Naruto.

– Equipo 7: Tōshi Yamazaki, Kasai Haruko y Uzumaki Naruto, Jounin: Yugito Nii – Dijo el Chunin

El rubio y sus compañeros estaban esperando a su Jounin quien llegaría de un momento a otro, Yugito al cabo de unos minutos llego y se llevo a sus Genin a uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento de la aldea, una vez ahí hicieron las presentaciones.

– Hola a todos, soy Yugito Nii y sere su Jounin sensei, me gustaría que me dijeran que les gusta, que no les gusta y cuales son sus sueños para el futuro –

– Inicie usted sensei – Dijo Haruko

– Mmmm, pues me gustan entre otras cosas que quizá nunca sepan, el Sushi, me disgusta que digan que uso arena para gatos y mis sueños no les importan en lo mas minimo – Respondio la Jinchuriki.

– Yo soy Tōshi Yamazaki, me gusta entrenar, soy bastante bueno en Taijutsu, No me gusta la venganza ni la discriminación, mi sueño es conocer a alguno de los legendarios Sannin –

– Mi nombre es Kasai Haruko, me gustaría ser una Kunoichi reconocida en la aldea, y si se puede unirme a las filas ANBU, no me gustan los hombres arrogantes ni los que se creen superiores a las mujeres, mi sueño es ser aprendiz de Tsunade Senju –

– Mi turno, mi turno – Gritaba Naruto – Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, vengo de la aldea de Konoha, me gusta mucho el Ramen, entrenar para ser mas fuerte y tener amigos, no me gusta la discriminación ni los arrogantes, asi como no me gustan los 3 minutos que hay que esperar para el Ramen Instantaneo, mi sueño es ser Raikage. –

– Bien de momento es todo, pueden irse a sus casas, mañana nos veremos aquí para una pequeña prueba, llegen puntuales y bien desayunados, Naruto tu quedate quiero hablar contigo – Dijo la Jounin.

Los Genin se fueron y solo quedaron ahí los dos rubios, momentos después aparecieron el Raikage y su hermano Killerbee, asi como G y otros cuantos ninjas de la aldea, a quienes Naruto no conocía, pero que eran gente de confianza de A.

– Naruto, te voy a revelar algo sobre Yugito y mi idiota hermano – Dijo A

– ¿Ella es hombre y el mujer? –

– NOOOOOOOOOOOO – Gritaron ambos

– Son Jinchurikis –

– Jinchu…. ¿Que? –

– Personas como tu, ellos tienen sellado en su interior al Niibi, Yugito y Bee al Hachibi –

Naruto se desmayo de la impresión, ya que no esperaba que hubiera mas personas como el y es que el Kyubi nunca le dijo nada, sobre los demás Jinchurikis, Kumo tenia 2, Suna tenia uno, uno estaba en Konoha, haciendo énfasis en estaba.

El rubio despertó como media hora después, confuso todavía, por lo que Yugito y Bee procedieron a explicarle la situación y que haría a partir de ese momento, luego de eso todos se fueron por que el rubio mañana tenia un compromiso con su equipo.

Al dia siguiente, Naruto logro despertar temprano para evitar otro ataque de su desquiciado sensei , quien esperaba pacientemente el momento para lanzarle un ataque Raiton al rubio Jinchuriki, pero no se dio la oportunidad, pero el viejo no se desanimo, ya tendría otras oportunidades.

Naruto llego al campo de entramiento donde estuvieron aye, Yugito ya estaba ahí, solo faltaba Haruko en llegar, quince minutos después llego la chica, una vez que están todos reunidos comienza la prueba, que mas que nada era para ver que tan buenos son como equipo. Dos horas después el equipo respiraba con dificultad, pero le habían dado una buena demostración a su sensei y al Raikage quien veía todo desde el bosque esperando ver el desempeño de Naruto.

Seis meses han pasado desde la graduación, Naruto y su equipo han hecho mas de 40 misiones rango D, y comenzaban a aburrirse, lejos de ahí en Konoha para ser mas específicos un hombre mayor de edad aparentemente borracho llega a la aldea con la esperanza de que los ninjas le ayuden, sin embargo el Hokage no accede a ofrecer sus ninjas por algo asi, el viejo derrotado se va a Kumo esperando que ahí si quieran ayudarlo.

De vuelta en la aldea de la Nube, el equipo 7 llegaba para una nueva misión, su primera misión de rango B, debían acompañar al Chunin enviado a Konoha a firmar el tratado y de paso secuestrar a alguna de las hijas de Hyuga Hiashi, para conocer los secretos del Byakugan.

– Por cierto Naruto, deberas usar un Henge para esta misión ya que no quiero que te reconozcan, hasta los exámenes Chunin – Dijo A

– Hai, Raikage-sama –

El grupo conformado por un Chunin, un Jounin y tres Genin, partieron con runbo a la aldea oculta de la hoja, donde el Chunin firmaría el tratado de paz con el Hokage, mientras el resto buscarían la forma de secuestrar a Hyuga Hinata o en su defecto a su hermana Hanabi.

Faltando unos 500 metros para llegar a la aldea, Naruto uso el Henge y se transformo en un niño de piel oscura y cabello blancoso, una versión infantil del Raikage sin el exceso de musculos, una vez que la transformación estuvo completa reanudaron su marcha, llegaron quince minutos después, los guardias Kotetsu e Izumo los detuvieron en lo que llegaba un ANBU.

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno aquí termina el cap jeje, inciando una saga nueva, espero les haya gustado! Ya saben denle al botón que esta abajo no les cuesta nada ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: Misiones y Llegada a Konoha

**Naruto Ninja de Kumo**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 3: Misiones y Llegada a Konoha**

El constructor de puentes originario del país de las Olas, Tazuna, iba caminando rumbo a la aldea escondida entre las Nubes, para contratar algunos ninjas, que lo protegieran de Gatou el millonario y mafioso empresario, quien no quería que el puente fuera terminado.

Sin embargo el viejo no sabia que a unos cien metros lo esperaba un grupo de mercenarios listos para eliminar al viejo, enviados por el magnate, desde hacia como una semana, su trabajo consistía en matar a Tazuna y llevar su cabeza al país de las Olas, para poner un ejemplo de que con Gatou no se jugaba.

– ¿Estas seguro que el viejo vendrá por aquí? – Pregunto uno de los mercenarios.

– Si, el jefe lo confirmo, al parecer fue rechazado por Konoha y decidió ir a Kumo –

Unos minutos después el grupo logro ver al viejo subir la colina y se aceraba sin saber que iba rumbo a su muerte, pero lo que nadie de los ahí presentes sabia es que Killerbee iba a pasar por ahí, rumbo a la aldea de la hoja como apoyo para el grupo de Naruto.

– **Sera mejor apurarnos Bee, parece que habra una pelea a unos cien metros** – Dijo el Hachibi.

El rapero solo asintió mientras aceleraba, pues debía ayudar a quien estuviera en problemas, estaba por llegar al lugar de la pelea cuando un grupo de niños interceptaron al Jinchuriki y le pidieron que les diera un concierto a lo que Bee no se negó, el Hachibi se dio cuenta que era una distracción, los mercenarios sonrieron pues no habría nadie que los detuviera.

Tazuna llego a donde lo esperaban los mercenarios, quienes estaban ocultos tras unos arbustos, esperando el momento justo para atacar, el constructor iba caminando despreocupado y hasta cantando, cuando de repente de entre los arbustos aparecen dos hombres musculosos, pero no como el Raikage, ambos tenían sus bandas ninjas rasgadas clara señal de que eran renegados.

Bee se dio cuenta que era un engaño lo de los niños, por lo que dejo un clon con los niños y el original fue a ver que era lo que estaba por pasar, sin que se dieran cuenta, vio como de unos arbustos salian dos ninjas renegados dispuestos a matar al constructor, Bee se dio cuenta que era el mejor momento para actuar, por lo que arrojo un par de kunai a los atacantes.

– No esperaba que te dieras cuenta de la distracción –

– Killerbee llego y les va a dar su castigo – Dijo Bee rimando

Los ninjas ignoraron eso y se lanzaron al ataque , creyendo que con su ventaja numérica vencerían al segundo Jinchuriki mas fuerte, que equivocados estaban, el moreno los venció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, claro que los dejo con vida para cobrar su recompensa.

Una vez que el viejo estuvo a salvo, le pregunto qué es lo que hacía solo en un territorio tan peligroso, Tazuna explico su situación y el rechazo de Konoha,Bee decidió ayudarlo ya que el iba a pasar por el país de las Olas, asi que algo de ejercicio le vendría bien, antes de irse ambos fueron a Kumo para avisar al Raikage.

Media hora después Bee y Tazuna estaban frente al Raikage, quien no se veía muy contento de dejar ir a uno de sus mejores ninjas asi como asi, pero si lo que decía el viejo era cierto, debían liberar al país de las Olas de Gatou, al final A dejo ir a su hermano, asi no tendría que lidiar con el papeleo de conciertos de rap a mitad de la aldea. Antes de que el grupo se fuera A envio un topo con un mensaje al equipo de Naruto en Konoha para que sirvieran de apoyo a al rapero.

En la aldea de la hoja, el tratado ya había sido firmado y estaban ultimando los detalles para el secuestro de Hinata y/o Hanabi, cuando Naruto recibió un mensaje de un topo, al parecer era algo urgente, el rubio ahora de cabello negro leeyo la nota y la rompió.

– Yugito-sensei, tenemos nuevas ordenes –

– ¿Cuáles son? – Pregunta la rubia Jounin.

– Raikage-sama dice que vayamos al país de las Olas en cuanto el tratado este firmado – Respondio Naruto

– Si esas son las ordenes, debemos cumplirlas –

Los ninjas salieron de aldea y se dirigieron al país de las Olas donde verían a Killerbee, iban caminando por un bosque tranquilamente cuando a lo lejos como a unos 300 metros escucharon un grito al parecer de una persona de edad avanzada, corrieron hacia donde se escucho el grito y vieron a un viejo aparentemente ebrio tratar de alejarse del rapero sin éxito.

– ¡Bee! – Saludo Yugito

– ¡Yugito, se tardaron alguito! –

– Dejese de tonterías, Bee-sama – Dijo Haruko

El hermano del Raikage les explico la situación y continuaron su camino hacia el país de las Olas, el grupo caminaba tranquilo cuando pasaron cerca de un charco, Yugito y Killerbee se dieron cuenta de la situación asi como Naruto gracias al entrenamiento dado por G, del charco salieron dos ninjas armados con garras y cadenas, pero no duraron ni un segundo contra Yugito, una vez derrotados los sellaron en un pergamino y continuaron su camino.

Continuaron caminando cuando de repente una enorme espada paso girando por encima de sus cabezas, apenas dándoles tiempo para agacharse, el arma quedo enterrada en el piso y unos segundos después un hombre sin camisa pero con vendas en la cara apareció encima de la espada.

– Miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, Killerbee, el Jinchuriki del Hachibi y un monton de novatos – Dijo el hombre de las vendas.

– Momoichi Zabuza, el demonio de la neblina – Dijo Bee.

– ¿Zabuza, el Jounin renegado? –

– Quedense atrás, muchachos – Dijo el rapero sorprendiendo a todos ya que eso lo dijo sin rimar.

Mientras la pelea estaba por comenzar, un clon de Bee y uno de Naruto iban caminando por otra parte con rumbo a una aparentemente abandonada mansión, lugar donde Gatou estaba reunido con todos los mercenarios que había contratado, sin saber lo que se les venia encima.

Los clones llegan a la mansión y de inmediato son rodeados por mercenarios desde Chunin hasta ANBU, sin embargo no fueron rivales para los ataques combinados de los Jinchurikis, se adentran en la mansión, dejando atrás un monton de cuerpos inconscientes , adentro todavía quedaba un buen numero de enemigos, pero con varios Jutsus Raiton fueron eliminados debido al poco espacio para esquivarlos les dieron de lleno.

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a un cuarto donde aparentemente estaba Gatou y asi era, solo no estaba solo, había dos Jounin con el, sus guardaespaldas, la pelea seria dura, sin embargo a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea usar el Sexy no Jutsu, los ninjas tuvieron una severa hemorragia nasal la cual fue aprovechada por Killerbee para derrotarlos, quedando solo el pequeño hombre a quien decapitaron y se llevaron su cabeza.

– Yo, chico, será mejor volver con el equipo – Dijo Bee.

– Esta bien – Respondió el rubio con una gota en la cabeza.

Salieron de la mansión, no sin antes sacar todo el dinero del viejo y quemarla para volver a donde estaba la pelea con los originales, cuando los clones volvieron el Bee original estaba sentado en la espalda de Zabuza mientras que Yugito sostenía a Haku enmascarada.

– ¡Yo! ¡Aquí tenemos la cabeza de Gatou y el dinero del enanou –

– Te voy a proponer algo Zabuza – Dijo la rubia

– ¿Qué otra opción tengo? – Pregunto el espadachín

– Morir –

– Habla entonces –

– Ven con nosotros a Kumo y vuélvete Jounin, podrás proteger a la chica y no seras atacado por Kiri nunca mas –

– Acepto – Dijo Zabuza

– Muy bien entonces volvamos a Kumo y veremos que decide el Raikage –

Unos días después el grupo llego a Kumo con Zabuza y Haku como extras, de inmediato fueron a la oficina de A donde una docena de clones hacían el papeleo mientras el original estaba en un rincón haciendo levantamiento de pesas, cuando el Raikage vio entrar a Zabuza a su oficina se lanzo contra el, tuvo que ser detenido con Killerbee usando chackra del Hachibi y a duras penas logro frenar a su hermanao, una vez que se aclaro la situación, A acepto a Zabuza en sus filas pero debía estar bajo vigilancia ANBU por unos meses y después ingresaría a dichas filas.

Pasaron unos meses y el equipo de Naruto continuaba haciendo misiones de clase D, el rubio se quejaba cada que podía, pero una mirada de Yugito bastaba para callarlo, los tres jóvenes habían terminado de cortar el pasto de G por tercera vez en el mes y se dirigían a sus casas cuando Yugito apareció frente a ellos, la rubia iba acompañada de dos ANBU quienes al parecer eran Zabuza y Haku, quienes habían superado el periodo de prueba exitosamente y de vez en cuando iban a entrenar con el rubio Jinchuriki y su equipo, cuando podían claro.

– ¿Qué creen chicos? –

– ¿Qué pasa Sensei? – Pregunto Yamazaki

– ¡Los postule a los Examenes Chunin en Konoha! –

– ¡Iremos nuevamente a la aldea de Naruto-kun! – Grito emocionada Haruko

– Preparense mañana salimos para alla –

El grupo salió a primera hora de la aldea ya que tardarían unos días en llegar a Konoha, ell grupo irira acompañado por el equipo de Killerbee, pero ellos saldrían después ya que Bee estaba siendo regañado por el Raikage debido a que quiso hacer un concierto nuevamente en el centro de la aldea.

Mientras tanto en Konoha iniciaban los preparativos para los Examenes Chunin, algunos representantes de otras aldeas habían llegado desde el dia anterior, por las calles de la aldea se podían ver ninjas de Suna, Kiri, Oto, Kusa, Iwa, Ame y otras aldeas pequeñas, el Hokage veía todo desde su oficina y sabia que también vendría unos equipos de Kumo a presentar los exámenes, entre todos los equipos que habían llegado Sarutobi esperaba ver al rubio Jinchuriki, pero no lo había visto hasta el momento, todavía le quedaba la esperanza de que llegara con el equipo de Kumo, Jiraiya había regresado hacia unos pocos días también esperanzado de ver a su ahijado. El Sannin se había mantenido vigilando cerca de la entrada en caso de ver al hijo de su alumno, pero hasta el momento no había visto ninguna cabellera rubia.

Naruto y compañía se detuvieron a unos 300 metros de la aldea, esperando que Killerbee y su equipo los alcanzaran en cualquier momento y asi fue al cabo de una media hora Bee llego acompañado de Samui, Omoi y Karui, quienes venían sumamente molestos con su maestro, ya que tuvieron que aguantarlo por todo el trayecto.

Una vez que los dos equipos estuvieron reunidos continuaron la marcha, no sin antes disfrazar a Naruto para que nadie lo reconociera hasta que llegara el Raikage, quien había dicho que iria, para ver su desempeño y el de Yugito como sensei.

Mientras eso ocurria en Kumo, A recibia un mensaje de uno de sus ANBU mas confiables, frente a el estaba G, vestido con su típico atuendo de Jounin, el lugar era un cuarto bastante pequeño apenas y cabian ahí las cinco personas que estaban ahí, al parecer en ese lugar se trataban temas delicados.

– ¿Es confiable esa información? – Pregunto A

– Si Raikage-sama –

– Muy bien, entonces preparen todo, no dejaremos que Orochimaru se salga con la suya y destruya Konoha – Explico G

– Preparen a la mitad de los ANBU disponibles y dos terceras partes de nuestros Jounin y que en 2 dias salgan rumbo a Konoha, pero que se mantengan a una distancia segura donde no sean localizados –

– ¡Hai Raikage-sama! –

De inmediato todos fueron a cumplir sus ordenes, quedando solo en el lugar A y G, quienes seguían en silencio hasta que se aseguraron que no había nadie espiándolos, en ese momento el Raikage insonorizo la habitación, pues nunca esta de mas extremar precauciones.

– Espero que estes orgulloso de tu descendiente Uzumaki G –

Naruto y compañía llegaron a la aldea donde se realizarían los Examenes Chunin, el rubio se dio cuenta que Jiraiya estaba vigilando la entrada y también se dio cuenta que al parecer reconoció a Naruto, pero no supo mas pues el hermitaño pervertido desapareció en una nube de humo.

– ¡Sensei! – Exclamo Jiraiya entrando por la ventana.

– ¿Qué paso ahora, Jiraiya, no me digas que te descubrieron espiando en las aguas termales nuevamente? – Pregunto el Sandaime

– No sensei, acabo de verlo –

– ¿En serio? –

– Si, llego con uno de los dos equipos que vienen de Kumo, al parecer **Naruto es Genin de Kumo **–

– Ve y dile que venga –

– Hai, sensei –

Jiraiya desapareció de la oficina de Sarutobi y reapareció donde había visto al rubio Jinchuriki, quien se encontraba frente al equipo de Killerbee, mientras este ultimo trataba de hacer alguna de sus famosas rimas, siendo regañado por Yugito y Samui.

– Naruto – Dijo Jiraiya

– ¿Nani? –

– Soy tu padrino, Jiraiya –

En ese instante Sarutobi apareció rodeado de un grupo de ANBU quienes se llevaron a Naruto y los demás ninjas de Kumo a la oficina del Hokage, donde se les explicaría la situación, aun que el rubio Jinchuriki ya sabia quien era Jiraiya y quienes habían sido sus padres.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto fue corriendo a la oficina del líder de la aldea para ver que quería decirle, una vez que llego Mabui, la secretaria del musculoso hombre lo dejo pasar a la oficina donde A estaba sentando frente a su escritorio lleno de documentos por firmar y revisar.

– Quiero hablar sobre algo importante contigo Naruto y que al parecer nadie de tu anterior aldea te dijo – Comenzo el Raikage a hablar – Es sobre tu familia, Naruto –

– Pero yo no tengo familia soy huérfano – Dijo el niño a punto de llorar

– Eso lo se, pero nadie nunca te dijo quienes fueron tus padres y es algo que voy a decirte yo mismo – Dijo el moreno antes de insonorizar nuevamente su oficina pues conocía muy bien a su secretaria y lo chismosa que ella podía llegar a ser.

– ¿UIsted sabe quiénes fueron mis padres? –

– Si Naruto me toco verlos en acción en la anterior guerra ninja – Dijo A

– Digame por favor, Raikage-sama – Pidio Naruto

– Tu padre fue Namikaze Minato, el famoso Kiiroi Senko de Konoha, también conocido como Yondaime Hokage, tu madre fue Uzumaki Kushina mejor conocida como La Habanera Sangrienta, desconozco como es que murieron, pero supongo que fue por el Kyui, pero algo me dice que ellos te quisieron mucho –

Naruto paso el resto del dia llorando al enterarse de eso y es que nadie nunca le había hablado de sus padres mientras estuvo en Konoha, ni siquiera el Sandaime a quien el rubio veía como un abuelo, el rubio continuo en sus pensamientos hasta que un grito lo hizo reaccionar –

– NARUTOOOOOO – Grito Kakashi entrando a la oficina seguido por Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Rock Law primo de Rock Lee, ellos formaban el equipo 7.

– ¡Nii-san! –

El Ex-ANBU y el rubio corrieron a abrazarse, mientras corrian por una playa y a lo lejos se veía una puesta de sol, y las olas reventaban contra unas rocas, todos los presentes buscaron una forma de salir de ese Genjutsu, hasta que Sarutobi dejando salir instinto asesino los hizo que lo quitaran, lejos de ahí en uno de los muchos campos de entrenamiento de la aldea un sensei con cejas de azotador y su mini clon lloraban diciendo tonterías sobre alguien que les había robado su idea del Genjutsu.

Luego de eso, los representantes de Kumo se fueron a donde se realizaría la primera parte de los exámenes, una vez en el lugar los equipos que participarían fueron puestos en asientos al azaar para que no hubiera trampas, a cada aspirante se le dio un numero, que serviría para identificar a cada equipo.

Luego de unos minutos un ninja que usaba una gabardina negra y estaba lleno de cicatrices entro al salón, su nombre era Morino Ibiki y el haría la primera parte de los exámenes.

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno aquí termina el cap jeje pasamos la saga de Nami no Kuni y empezamos la de los Examenes Chunin jejeje, ya saben denle al botón que esta abajo ^^**


	5. Omake 1: Secuestro fallido

**Naruto Ninja de Kumo**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Omake 1: Secuestro fallido y Genjutso fatal**

Naruto y su equipo habían llegado a Konoha para el secuestro de un miembro del clan Hyuga por ordenes del Yondaime Raikage quien deseaba conocer los secretos del Byakugan, sin embargo no contaban con que Yagura el Mizukage también quería esos secretos y había enviado un equipo a secuestrar un Hyuga, ambos equipos se encontraron ya que el rubio Jinchuriki vestia su acostumbrado traje de color naranja, eso paso cuando iban a cumplir con su misión, ocasionando que los guardias Hyuga se dieran cuenta de que había intrusos, los ninjas extranjeros rápidamente escaparon, para volver otro dia.

Al dia siguiente el equipo de Kumo se preparo para llevar a cabo el secuestro, pero Yugito no llego al punto de reunión ya que estaba en "esos días" por lo que dejaron pasar un dia mas para tratar de secuestrar un Hyuga, mientras que el equipo de Iwa, tampoco hizo gran cosa ya que al parecer uno de sus miembros se entero que Jiraiya estaba en la aldea y quiso que le firmara uno de sus famosos libros Icha Icha.

Asi pasaron varios días con ambos equipos fallando en su misión, de secuestrar a un miembro del clan Hyuga, en uno de los intentos casi lo logran de no ser porque el ninja al querían distraer usando el cuerpo de Yugito era Gay, debido a eso tuvieron que huir antes de que alguien mas los viera.

Asi paso una semana y nadie había podido secuestrar al Hyuga, aun que habían tenido algunos avances, no era nada relevante y comenzaban a agotarse los días que les había dado A para la misión, ya solo les quedaban 3 dias para cumplir con su misión.

El ultimo dia llego y todavía no habían logrado hacer nada, pero ya habían memorizado la rutina de uno de los ancianos del consejo del clan y esa noche actuarían, pero no sabían que esa noche seria la peor que vivirían en Konoha, Yugito iba alfrente de su equipo listos para interceptar al anciano y secuestrarlo, pero en ese justo momento Maito Gai paso por ahí seguido de Lee, Tenten y Neji, los dos primeros se detuvieron un momento ya que al parecer el sensei de grandes cejas iba a decir algo sumamente importante.

– ¡Vamos Neji, Tenten aviven sus llamas de la juventud! – Dijo el Jounin de verde.

– ¡Gai-sensei tiene razon, vamos chicos! – Agrego el clon del sensei

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

– Lee –

– Gai-sensei –

Y todo eso acompañado de un poderoso Genjutso de una puesta de sol, en una playa mientras las olas rompían y el par de hombre corria a abrazarse diciendo cosas sobre la juventud, eso hizo que Yugito y su equipo de Genin huyeran de Konoha para nunca mas volver a pisar dicha aldea.

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno aquí termina el Omake, se que es corto jeje, pero bueno decidi darles algo de comedia aun que no soy tan bueno escribiéndola, lo del Genjutsu es por algo que lei (Gracias Shinzo ¬¬)**

**Denle al botón que esta abajo jeje ya saben**


	6. Chapter 4: Examenes Chunin, parte 1

**Naruto Ninja de Kumo**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 4: Examenes Chunin: Primera y Segunda parte**

Ibiki empezó a explicar las reglas de la primera parte del examen, consistía en una prueba escrita de nueve preguntas y luego de un determinado lapso de tiempo se daría la última pregunta, las primeras nueve preguntas eran sumamente complejas y la gran mayoría de Genin no podría contestarlas, por lo que Naruto descubrió que el objetivo no era el contestar el examen, sino como obtener información sin ser detectado al hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en Kumo, A prepara a sus ninjas para ayudar a detener la invasión que planeaba Orochimaru contra su aldea natal, sin saber de la intervención del Yondaime Raikage , pero todavía faltaba mas de un mes para eso, mientras tanto aprovecho el tiempo haciendo pesas. Zabuza se integro a las filas de los ANBU de Kumo, mientras que Haku fue nombrado Chunin.

Volviendo a Konoha, el Examen ya había empezado hacia un buen rato y ya habían sido localizados cinco ninjas copiando, dos cerca del rubio Genin de Kumo, uno cerca de Sasuke Uchiha y dos mas cerca de Gaara del desierto, Ibiki observaba desde su escritorio como los que aun permanecían ahí buscaban como copiar sin ser detectados, Naruto había descubierto el truco desde que inicio el examen y esperaba que sus compañeros se hubiesen dado cuenta del truco.

– Muy bien mocosos, prepárense porque les dare la ultima pregunta, los que quieran retirarse pueden hacerlo –

Varios de los presentes levantaron la mano, por lo que los compañleros de ellos también salieron, el salón quedo con la mitad de los aspirantes, entonces Ibiki retomo la palabra.

– Todos ustedes han pasado la primera parte – Dijo Ibiki

– ¿Pero y la decima pregunta? – Pregunto alguien

– Nunca existió, la finalidad de este examen, era probar su capacidad para obtener información sin ser detectado, la información es muy importante, una mala información, te puede llevar a una muerte segura, no solo tuya si no de tus compañeros también –

Justo cuando el censor termino de hablar, un kunai rompió la ventana, por la cual entro una mujer de cabello morado y actitud sexy vestida con una gabardina y debajo traia una camisa de malla que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

– Veo muchos aspirantes, parece que te has suavizado Ibiki –

– Mas bien, este año tenemos mejores candidatos – Respondio el hombre de las cicatrices

– Muy bien, gusanos, escuchen con atención, soy la genial Mitarashi Anko y sere su segunda censora, tienen media hora para llegar al campo de entrenamiento numero 44, dense prisa o no los dejare hacer la segunda parte –

Todos los Genin ahí presentes salieron como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar el famoso campo de entrenamiento, mientras Ibiki recogía los exámenes, observo el de Naruto y se dio cuenta que estaba perfectamente respondido, al ver el nombre del rubio en el examen recordó que era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, que huyo de la aldea a temprana edad.

– Espero te vaya bien en este examen, mocoso –

Anko apareció frente al gruo que consiguió llegar con buen tiempo al campo de entrenamiento donde se realizaría la segunda parta del examen, el rubio supuso seria una prueba de supervivencia y no estaba equivo ya que la censora dijo que estarían en el bosque por cinco días, o por lo menos eso era el máximo de tiempo que podían estar en el bosque.

– Muy bien mocosos, quiero que firmen este permiso, para evitarle problemas a la aldea, una vez que lo firmen les entregaran a cada equipo un pergamino, ya sea del cielo o de la tierra, el examen consiste en llegar a la torre con ambos pergaminos antes de que termine el plazo de 5 dias, no tienen permitido abrir los pergaminos – Explico Anko

El equipo del rubio entro al bosque a buena velocidad , con la esperanza de alejarse de los demás equipos y lograr emboscar alguno para quitarle su pergamino, siempre que fuera el que ellos necesitan, para pasar a la siguiente etapa.

Luego de unos momentos de correr por los arboles, llegaron a un lugar con suficiente espacio para planear una emboscada y colocar trampas, debido a los arboles que estaban ahí, Naruto se dedico a poner notas explosivas, mientras que sus compañeros usaban hilo y kunais para detectar intrusos. Pocos minutos después uno de los dos equipos de Kiri cayeron en la trampa, pero no era el pergamino que necesitaban, aun asi se los quitaron.

Una vez que derrotaron a sus oponentes siguieron su camino, pues querían llegar a la torre lo mas rápido posible ya que desde que entraron al bosque, el rubio Jinchuriki sintio una presencia sumamente siniestra y no quería toparse con ella para nada.

– Espera Naruto – Dijo el otro hombre del equipo

– Si, Naruto-kun dinos que pasa, ¿Que acaso no confías en nosotros? –

– No es eso chicos, es que siento que hay alguien muy poderoso aquí y no quiero que nos encontremos con el o ella –

– Ya veo – Dijeron ambos a la vez

– Continuemos entonces –

El equipo reanudo su marcha nuevamente, como estaba por anochecer, acordaron emboscar a los equipos que durmieran ya que serian blancos mas fáciles y así lo hicieron, pero ninguno de los equipos que encontraron tenia el pergamino que les hacia falta.

– Creo que será mejor acercarnos a la torre y esperar a que pase alguien por ahí, para quitarle su pergamino, además que ahorraremos energía evitando peleas innecesarias – Explico Naruto

Los otros dos solo asintieron ya que era una buena idea, después de un momento de descanso se encaminaron a la torre, para tener tiempo de colocar trampas y preparar el terreno por donde pasarían algunos de los equipos que se encontraban en el bosque.

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno aquí termina el cap jeje pasamos la saga de Nami no Kuni y empezamos la de los Examenes Chunin jejeje, ya saben denle al botón que esta abajo ^^**


	7. Chapter 5: Examenes Chunin, parte 2

**Naruto Ninja de Kumo**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 5: Examenes Chunin: Segunda parte**

El equipo de Naruto estaba a unos metros de la torre, habían colocado una gran cantidad de trampas en las cercanías en las cuales habían caído varios equipos pero ninguno tenia el pergamino que buscaban, pero ya habían eliminado a los mas débiles, y ahora podían ir por los que merecía la pena, la búsqueda.

– Muchachos, formación de ataque 4 –

– Hai – Asintieron los otros dos Genin y se formaron en triangulo.

Entraron nuevamente al bosque y escucharon ruidos de pelea a unos trescientos metros de donde estaban actualemente, Naruto dio la orden de ir a ver pero mantenerse ocultos y derrotar a los que ganaran para quitarles su pergamino fácilmente.

Sin embargo lo que vieron los sorprendió, puesto que varios Genin de Konoha estaban en el piso derrotados mientras el Uchiha peleaba con varios ninjas de la aldea del Sonido, pero había algo raro puesto que Sasuke tenia extrañas manchas por todo su cuerpo.

Naruto vio que la chica del equipo de Oto no estaba en condiciones de pelear, por lo que el Jinchuriki mando uno de sus clones a salvar a la chica sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta ya que al parecer el "Lider" tenia pensado sacrificarla para tratar de escapar del Uchiha.

Mientras eso pasaba, el rubio original y sus compañeros observaban atentos en caso de ser necesario que entraran a detener la pelea, los Genin de Kumo aparentemente llevaban las de perder, pero no sabia que tan cierto era eso, y tampoco sabia que eran esas marcas que tenia Sasuke.

– Chicos, roden el terreno y prepárense para atacar desde el flanco, yo ire de frente –

– Muy bien – Respondieron los jóvenes de Kumo.

Naruto los vio alejarse y entro en contacto con Kurama quien había accedido a prestarle su poder hasta 4 colas como máximo hasta que llegara el dia en el que pelearan para ver quien se quedaba con el poder del zorro, una vez hecho eso, el rubio se quito el sello supresor que le había puesto G y se lanzo al combate puesto que el Uchiha ya había vencido a los dos hombres del equipo de Oto y buscaba con la mirada a la mujer, pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

Afortunadamente el rubio la había quitado del campo de batalla, y una vez que estuvo asalvo y que no volveria a donde se libraba la pelea, disipo el clon por lo que el original se lanzo a pelear contra el Uchiha quien se reia como maniático frente a los heridos ninjas de Orochimaru.

– Detente Uchiha, ¿Que no ves que ya no pueden pelear? –

– No te metas en esto, Dobe –

– ¿A quien llamas Dobe imbécil? – Grito el rubio de Kumo

– Eres el único Dobe que veo aquí – Respondio el Uchiha

Naruto corrió hacia Sasuke y le dio un puñetazo justo en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse contra el árbol que estaba a su espalda, destruyéndolo completamente, eso hizo que el "Vengador" se cabreara mas de lo que ya estaba, y se lanzo contra nuestro rubio protagonista dispuesto a golpearlo, sin éxito.

– ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no pueda golpear a alguien tan inferior como el? – Se pregunto Sasugay

Naruto tenía el manto del Kyubi activado, y comenzaba a cansarse debido a que la pelea ya se había alargado mucho, por lo que en cualquier momento caería desmayado si no lograba la victoria, por suerte sus compañeros vieron eso y entraron a ayudarle luego de haber atendido a todos los heridos, por lo menos para mantenerlos a salvo hasta que recibieran atención medica adecuada.

Ambos Genin se lanzaron de nuevo contra el Uchiha quien parecía tener dificultad al luchar contra los ninjas de Kumo y es que ellos hacían un casi perfecto trabajo en equipo junto con Naruto, sin embargo en ese momento el rubio estaba recuperando energía o por lo menos descanzando un poco.

El sello que Orochimaru puso en Sasuke comenzó a brillar y las marcas se extendieron por todo su cuerpo ya que se habían regresado luego de vencer a los shinobis de Oto, una vez ocurrido eso, el Uchiha barrio el piso con los compañeros del rubio.

– Tu eres el siguiente, Dobe –

– Ya me tienes harto, te derrotare de un solo golpe – Dijo el rubio

Naruto activo nuevamente el manto del zorro con el máximo de colas que podía dominar y se lanzo contra Sasuke cargando chakra en su mano impactándolo en el estomago de su oponente, logrando por fin detener la pelea dejando inconsciente al "Vengador".

El Jinchuriki tomo a sus compañeros y se fue rumbo a la torre, después de despertar a todos los de Konoha y habiando dejado al Sasugay amarrado de un árbol para evitar otra cosa como la que acababa de terminar hacia un momento.

Ya en la torre y con los dos pergaminos, Yugito fue invocada y les explico algunas cosas que ya habían descubierto por su cuenta, la Jounin los invito a pasar y descansar para la tercera parte que comenzaría en cuanto el ultimo equipo con pergaminos llegara.

Mientras tanto en una cueva en el bosque de la muerte Orochimaru esperaba el reporto de sus ninjas, los cuales nunca llegaron por lo que supuso el Uchiha los venció y pronto iria a el en busca de poder para matar a su hermano Itachi y asi vengar a sus padres.

El Sanin traidor preparaba todo para la invasión a Konoha en conjunto con la aldea de Suna, sin saber que entre sus hombres había un espia del Raikage quien aviso al líder de Kumo sobre la invasión planeada por Pedofimaru, segundos después apareció Kabuto para informarle que efectivamente sus soldados habían sido derrotados por Sasuke, sin embargo Naruto había derrotado al Uchiha, Orochimaru se molesto ya que la intromisión del Jinchuriki no estaba contemplada en sus planes.

– Preparate Kabuto, pronto comenzara la invasión y destruiremos esta maldita aldea de una vez por todas –

**CONTINUARA**

**Aquí termina el cap y con el la segunda parte de los Examenes Chunin, esperen mas actualizaciones de este fic pronto jejeje**


	8. Chapter 6: Examenes Chunin, parte 3

**Naruto Ninja de Kumo**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 5: Examenes Chunin: Tercera parte**

Una vez que los equipos con los pergaminos se reunieron en la torre, el Hokage procedió a hacer unos anuncios, como todavía eran muchos los aspirantes a Chunin, se acordó hacer una ronda eliminatoria y los que pasaran pelearían en un mes frente a señores feudales y nobles de las naciones elementales.

El orden de las peleas quedo de la siguiente forma

Naruto vs Kiba

Tōshi vs Yoroi

Haruko vs Sakura

Sasuke vs Kabuto

Gaara vs Rock Lee

Y varios combates mas, Naruto barrio el piso con Kiba, el Yamazaki derroto a Yoroi con algo de dificultad, Haruko venció a Sakura de forma aplastante ya que la pelirrosa no duro ni cinco segundos, varios participantes pelearon mas de una vez puesto que el numero todavía era muy grande. Al final solo quedaron 10 participantes Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, y sus 2 hermanos Kankuro y Temari, Tenten, Dosu, Chouji, Shikamaru las peleas quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Neji vs Kankuro

Chouji vs Dosu

Shikamaru vs Gaara

Tenten vs Temari

Naruto vs Sasuke

El Hokage les deseo suerte y los animo a entrenarse el mes de descanso para mostrar sus avances ante el publico espectador, todo mundo salió de la torre en dirección a la aldea para habla con sus respectivos maestros sobre entrenamiento. Naruto y sus compañeros buscaron a Yugito para que entrenara al rubio y de paso mejorar ellos algunos aspectos.

Paso el mes y llego el dia esperado por todos, los vendedores abrieron mas temprano que de costumbre, mucha gente se dirigió al estadio desde temprano para logran un buen lugar, Orochimaru tenia sus tropas cerca de la aldea listas para el ataque en cuanto se diera la señal, para iniciar la invasión.

– El Kazekage llego, abran paso – Grito un ninja de Suna

– El Raikage llego, abran paso – Dijo un ninja de Kumo

– _Mierda, no contaba con la intromisión del maldito Raikage_ – Penso Pedofimaru disfrazado del Kazekage

– Ohh Kazekage, es un placer verlo tan recuperado – Dijo A estrechando la mano del Sannin con fuerza

– No esperaba verlo por aquí Raikage –

– _Jajaja, si supieras que no dejare que destruyas esta aldea, maldito pedófilo_ –Penso el musculoso hombre

Ambos Kages caminaron al palco donde se sentarían junto a Sarutobi, quien también estaba sorprendido por la presencia de A, pero no dijo nada, supuso que venía por Naruto, atrás como guardaespaldas de los lideres estaban, G, dos miembros de los 4 del Sonido, y dos Jounin de Konoha.

Luego de un rato comenzaron las peleas, Neji vs Kankuro fue la primera, el de Suna se rindió sin pelear, Chouji vs Dosu, el del sonido gano debido al artefacto de su brazo.

Shikamaru vs Gaara, el perezoso se rindió ya que sabia que no tenia oportunidad contra el pelirrojo, Temari contra Tenten, si bien Tenten hizo una gran demostración en cuanto a ataques y uso de armas, la kunoichi de Suna resulto mas fuerte debido a sus jutsus de viento.

Luego llego el momento del encuentro mas esperado, el Genin de Kumo contra el novato Uchiha, Sasuke, lo que muchos no sabían es que ambos ninja ya habían peleado en el bosque de la muerte, claro que para el rubio eso no fue una pelea, el solo jugaba con el emo Uchiha, y en este combate le demostraira realmente el poder de un Jinchuriki.

– Espero estes listo, Culo de Pato, por que te pateare ambos culos – Dijo Naruto burlon

– Sigue soñando, Dobe, apenas y pudiste vencerme usando 4 colas –

– Jajajajaja, si usaba 4 colas a su máxima capacidad no estarías aquí ahora, es obvio que me contuve y mucho – Respondio el rubio – Una cola bastara para patear tu culo de pato –

Sin decir más el rubio activo el manto rojo del Kyubi y saco una cola, se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Sasuke y le dio un golpe mandándolo contra una pared dejando su silueta marcada debido al impacto.

Sasuke se despego de la pared, activo el Sharingan y se lanzo contra el rubio queriendo golpearlo, sin embargo el Genin de Kumo esquivaba todos sus golpes con facilidad y respondia con golpes potenciados por el chakra del zorro, el Uchiha se alejo para realizar uno de sus jutsus Katon favoritos. Sin embargo Naruto se acerco a el en un flash de velocidad, le dio un rodillzo en el estomago y lo mando de nuevo contra la pared.

Orochimaru cansado de ver como el Jinchuriki humillaba al Uchiha decidió comenzar con su plan, Kabuto en las gradas disfrazado como ANBU puso al publico a dormir por medio de un Genjutsu, Kakashi, Gai y otros Jounin lo disiparon, pero fueron rodeados por ninjas de Suna y Oto.

Los ANBU ocultos entre el publico fueron al palco del Hokage solo para ver como los 4 del Sonido levantaron una barrera, dejando dentro a Sarutobi, A, G y Pedofimaru, quien no esperaba ver a tanta gente ahí dentro y casi se desmaya cuando logro reconocer al anciano Jounin que estaba con el líder de Kumo.

– Te ves muy acabado, Sarutobi – Dijo G

– Esa voz…. No me digas que eres G Uzumaki – Respondio el Sandaime

El anciano Jounin solo se hecho a reir recordando viejos tiempos, pero luego se puso serio, estaban en medio de pelea a muerte y quien sabe y sobrevivan para ver otro amanecer.

Naruto vio como Gaara y sus hermanos se adentraban al bosque, luego llegaron Yugito y sus compañeros, se fueron a seguir a los de Suna para evitar que hicieran algo raro, sin embargo el sensei de el equipo, Baki intercepto a Yugito haciendo que se quedara a pelear.

– Naruto, Tōshi, Haruko, sigan adelante y detengan a esos ninjas – Ordeno la rubia

– Hai Sensei – Respondio el trio

Los Genin de Kumo, se fueron Kakashi envio a Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino y Sasuke tras ellos, ya que debían evitar que destruyeran la aldea a como diera lugar, antes de que se fueran invoco a Pakkun para ayudarlos con la búsqueda, usando su nariz.

Los de Konoha alcanzaron a los de Kumo, que se detuvieron cuando Kankuro quedo para dejar a sus hermanos alejarse, Shino decidió quedarse, Tōshi hizo lo mismo que el genin de la hoja, el resto siguió adelante, solo para ver como Gaara perdio totalmente el control y su Bijuu salía creando un cuerpo de arena, el mapache gigante fue visto por toda Konoha.

Orochimaru estaba furioso, pero no lo demostraba, ni siquiera el solo podía pelear contra el Raikage, el Sandaime y G Uzumaki al mismo tiempo y los 4 del Sonido habían quedado afuera de la barrera peleando con varios de los ANBU que se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a donde estaba el Tanuki liberado, el rubio Jinchuriki necesitaba que los Genin de la hoja se fueran para hacer uno de sus ataques mas poderosos y vencer al Bijuu.

**CONTINUARA**

**Aquí termina el cap y con el llegamos a la invasion, esperen mas actualizaciones de este fic pronto jejeje**


End file.
